Tabla Lemon IchiUlqui
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Relatos cortos sobre esta singular pareja XD.


**Tabla Lemon IchiUlqui**

Pareja: IchigoxUlquiorra. Los extraño a los dos, no aparecen más en el manga, Kubo, porque me torturas asi :'(

Hacia rato que tenia ganas de hacer una de estas tablas de retos, en este caso una tabla Lemon jujuju así que espérense muchas situaciones intimas, y como no podía ser de otra forma, la pareja principal será IchiUlqui, porque no hay suficientes historias sobre estos dos. Se que ando atrasada en mi otro fic Resurrección, de a poquito va saliendo, lo juro, solo espero terminarlo antes de que se acabe el año jaja.

Bien, la verdad que esta tabla esta incompleta, y faltan otros títulos, pero como no me daba mas la inspiración, públicos estos relatos ahora para quien quiera leerlos, mas adelante añadiré el segundo capitulo, tal vez …

Los títulos están desordenados, los fui escribiendo como me salieron, algunos son largos, otros cortos. Ahora si, disfruten.

**Bleach es propiedad del fantástico Tite Kubo**.

ººººº

**1. Beso**

La cultura de los vivos le asombraba, cada día descubría nuevas cosas, que por comunes que fueran para toda la gente, para el exCuarto Espada encerraba grandes secretos. Aunque generalmente disfrazaba su asombro con indiferencia, no le gustara admitir cuando no entendía algo. Justo ese día, Orihime le presto una de sus noveles románticas, apenas leyó la primera oración ya se encontró confundido. Beso, ¿que es un beso? ¿Seria algo que los humanos comían? Era muy probable ya que involucraba a la boca, y por las descripciones, era algo muy sabroso. Deseando probar esto por si mismo, fue a la cocina, donde justo Kurosaki se servía un vaso de agua.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunto tomando un trago.

-Si, quisiera un beso…

El pelirrojo casi se ahogo y tuvo que toser con fuerza.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que quieres un que?!

-Un beso. Quiero saber a que sabe.

-Pero que estas…-se detuvo, notando el libro en la mano del moreno. Oh, ya entendía…-Oh, ¿quieres que te de un beso?

-Así es Kurosaki.-a pesar del tono indiferente, de verdad le molestaba tener que repetir las cosas.

-¿Estaaas seguro?-exclamo en tono juguetón.

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo? si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí. Quiero un beso ahora.

-Bien, tú lo pediste.

Antes de poder hacer nada, se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del pelirrojo, con su boca pegada a la suya. No entendía que era esto, su primera reacción fue tratar de liberarse, pero pronto, una extraña sensación empezaba a surgir de aquel contacto. Sus instintos tomaron lugar, correspondiendo con los movimientos del shinigami.

-Eso… es un beso… ¿te gusto?- pregunto el pellirrojo entre jadeos.

-… si… sabe a fresas…

**14. Piel**

Su piel era muy blanca y pálida, tal como la luna que se veía por la ventana de su habitación. Tan puro, sin marcas, virgen. Con una sonrisa, acaricio la piel de ese ser junto a el. A diferencia del astro allá en el cielo nocturno, su "luna" estaba al alcance de sus manos.

**19. Sensualidad**

Cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a Ulquiorra Cifer, nunca pensaría que ese ser frio y despiadado pudiera ser sensual de cualquier forma que se lo viese. Pero solo las personas que lo conocían íntimamente, como Ichigo Kurosaki, sabían que la palabra sensualidad ni siquiera bastaba para describir las cosas que hacían en la cama.

**30. Dominante**

Una de las fantasías favoritas de Ulquiorra es que le dominen, le excitaba enormemente que alguien mas fuerte le quitara el control, que le torturara con caricias rudas, que le tomara "a la fuerza", que fuera tan rudo que no podría caminar en días. Pero claro, también le gustaba pelear, oponer algo de resistencia antes de rendirse ante su "agresor", así la fantasía se sentía mas real. Aun sabiendo que al final Ulquiorra terminaría rindiéndose, Ichigo siempre sentía una sensación de triunfo cada vez que tenia al poderoso Cuarta Espada gimiendo debajo de el.

**11. Pasión**

La pasión no era algo que sentía a diario, pero sabía que no tenia que preocuparse por ello, Ichigo tenía suficiente pasión para los dos.

**9. Caliente**

Según los signos del zodiaco, Cancer y Sagitario son una de las parejas mas incompatibles, al ser completamente opuestos, sus personalidades chocan en muchos aspectos. Pero también, son los dos signos que mejor saben como calentar la cama.

**17. Cuello**

Era un poco irónico que Ulquiorra, siendo su resurrección un murciélago, fuera el que más marcas tenia en el cuello luego de una apasionada noche con el shinigami sustituto.

**2. Primera vez**

Se entristeció cuando Ulquiorra le confeso que su primera vez fue con Grimmjow, pero lo que le dijo luego le hizo rebosar tanto de alegría que se arrojo sobre el y lo hicieron allí mismo en el suelo de su habitación…

"…Pero contigo, por primera vez que hice el amor…"

**26. Boca**

El cuarto espada siempre había creído que la boca solo servía para hablar e ingerir alimentos… hasta que Ichigo le enseño otros usos más… orales…

**32. Esposas**

Nunca en su vida Ulquiorra se había sentido tan avergonzado cuando Orihime le pregunto preocupada que eran esas marcas rojas que tenia en las muñecas.

Las risas de cierto pelirrojo no ayudaban en nada.

**22. Cautivo**

No se necesitaban cadenas o barrotes para tener cautiva a una persona. Para el pelirrojo el quitarle a una persona cualquier otra razón para vivir y que solo se exista para obedecer órdenes era una de las formas más horribles de tener cautivo a alguien. Quizás esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan conmovido cuando Ulquiorra le dijo que el fue "la llave" de su libertad.

**5. Gemidos**

-¡La puta madre que lo pario! ¡Esta es la tercera vez en la semana! ¡¿Que no se cansan esos dos?!-se quejaba el peliazul, rápidamente poniéndose los auriculares y subiendo el volumen de su mp3 para no oír los gemidos del cuarto de al lado.

**28. Posesivo**

No era posesivo, para nadaaa… pensaba Kurosaki con Ulquiorra sentado en su regazo, con sus brazos alrededor del torso del pelinegro, y mirando fieramente al peliazul sentado en el sillón del frente, el que empezaba a sentirse más que incomodo por el aura asesina del pelirrojo.

**3. Tormenta**

-Siento llegar a esta hora, salí tarde del trabajo y me agarro la tormenta de camino…

Ichigo alzo un poco la cabeza, escuchando la conversación que Grimmjow estaba teniendo con el recién llegado. Grimmjow había invitado a sus amigos a pasar un buen rato, con cervezas y alguna de esas películas "picantes" que Nnoitra había conseguido en vaya a saber un donde.

-No hay problema, tú solo ponte cómodo. Ahora te traigo una toalla.

Curioso, se volvió para ver al nuevo integrante, y, oh dios, nunca había visto tal belleza como la que estaba viendo justo ahora. Rostro delicado, piel blanca, cabello azabache, y esos grandes ojos verdes…

La preciosa criatura se sentó al lado suyo, con gotas de agua resbalando de su cabello. Conteniendo su emoción, se presento.

-Ah… soy Ichigo Kurosaki, compañero de Grimmjow.

El ángel encarnado poso sus ojos en él.-Ulquiorra Cifer, vivo en el apartamento de al lado.

Desde ese día, Ichigo decidió que vendría mas seguido a la casa del peliazul.

**15. Labios**

El pelirrojo no entendía esa manía con pintarse solo el labio superior de negro. Era aun mas raro que pintarse esas líneas verdes que caían de los ojos como si fueran lagrimas, o sea, por los menos era simétrico así. Pero tenia que admitir que le divertía lo molesto que se ponía cuando terminaba corriendo el maquillaje cada vez que lo besaba.

**20. Pecho(s) **

Urahara era un bastardo, eso todos lo sabían. Ese titulo se debía a su manía de gastar bromas pesadas a cualquiera indiscriminadamente. Por eso, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al ver el mensaje en su celular. _"Ulquiorra-san acaba de recoger su gigai, estoy seguro que te encantara. Luego me agradeces. Besos, Urahara."_

Estaba por llamarle y preguntar de que demonios hablaba cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Rukia, Orihime y Ulquiorra entraron dando saludos, pero había algo que no cuadraba aquí. Pasando a las dos chicas, fue directo hacia "el" pelinegro.

-Kurosaki-san, ¿que…?

Sus manos fueron directamente a esos bultos en el pecho del moreno. No eran enormes como los de Orihime, pero estaban bien para su gusto, tibios y suaves al contacto. Incluso los apretó un poco. Oooh si… Simplemente perfectos.

Definitivamente le iba a dar las gracias a Urahara, claro, después de que se recuperara de la terrible paliza que le dio Rukia, a gritos de "pervertido"

**27. Danza **

Siempre daban vueltas, el uno sobre el otro, de alguna manera siempre terminaban enfrentándose, nunca un ganador definido; ataques sorpresas a la Sociedad de Almas, intentos de infiltración en Las Noches, encuentros en Karakura; sus espadas chocaban y sus ojos se enfrentaban, con sus cuerpos sangrando y sudados, tan cerca... Realmente, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió, al día siguiente, de encontrar a su rival desnudo a lado suyo.

**18. Juegos**

-En serio, ¡¿de donde sacaste esas cosas?!-el grito podía ser escuchado por toda la casa, Ichigo dio gracias a dios que sus hermanas estaban en un piyamada y su padre se había ido de viaje a una convención de medicos. El moreno solo le miro con su usual expresión neutral.

-Nelliel me llevo a una tienda que los vendía, dijo que traería un poco más de acción a nuestra relación.-contesto con simpleza, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Si, bueno, podría ser pero…-el pelirrojo dio un vistazo a la cama. Varios juguetes sexuales reposaban allí, un par de vibradores, una tira de bolas, una pelota con una correa, un par de esposas peludas y una venda para los ojos.

-Nelliel dijo que cuando los uso con Grimmjow le encantaron.

Dios, esta era la última vez que dejaba que Nelliel sacara de compras con su novio.

**35. Placer**

El peliazul caminaba por el pasillo dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, cuando noto mas adelante un grupo de personas amontonadas en la puerta al cuarto de Kurosaki. Al estar cerca, vio que eran Inoue, Rukia, Nelliel e Ishida. Todos estaba apoyados en la puerta, escuchando lo que sea que estaba pasando adentro.

-Oigan, ¿que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

El cuarteto casi salto al aire cuando les hablo, tan compenetrados estaban en escuchar que ni se dieron cuanta de la presencia del peliazul. Todos le chistaron para que hiciera silencio.

-Ssshh… vas a hacer que nos descubran.-susurro la peliverde.

-Ahora justo viene lo bueno.-agrego Inoue.

-¿De que están hablando?-Grimmjow entendía cada vez menos.

-Ichigo por fin se esta convirtiendo en hombre y no nos lo queremos perder.-exclamo Rukia volviendo a la puerta.

El peliazul miro al de lentes ahora.-¿Y tu porque estas aquí?

-Me obligaron.

-Oh.-Grimmjow sudo la gota gorda. Había pensado en irse, pero le agarro curiosidad a ver que tal era la cosa. Se puso a escuchar también.

-Aah… si… justo allí… dios, eres increíble…

-Muchas gracias… pero si crees que esto es increíble…

-¡Ooooh! Si… no pares Ichigo…

Wow, quien fuera la persona con la que estaba Kurosaki, si que sonaba sensual, parecía que estaba rebosando de placer. Trago duro, sintiendo el mismo empezarse a excitar por aquellos gemidos. Y el definitivamente no era el único, las tres mujeres y el de lentes tenían un leve sonrojo en sus caras.

-No sabia que Ichigo pudiera ser tan bueno.- Rukia se mordía el pulgar de ansiedad.

-Y yo no sabia que Ulqui-kun podía gemir así.-murmuro ahora la pelirroja.

-Momento… ¡¿ese es Ulquiorra?!-grito el peliazul. Ulquiorra era su amigo de la infancia, era como un hermano menor para él. ¡Y ese bastardo de Kurosaki le había arrebatado la virginidad a su hermanito! Como bólido se tiro contra la puerta antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener.-¡ESTAS MUERTO KUROSAKI!

Pero cuando la abrió, vio algo totalmente distinto a lo que había pensado. Ulquiorra, completamente vestido, estaba recostado en la cama con sus manos aferradas a la almohada mientras el pelirrojo, también completamente vestido, estaba en el suelo con sus manos en uno de los blancos pies del moreno. Ambos estaban mirándole confundidos, tan confundidos como los espiones en la puerta. –¿Que están haciendo?-fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente al peliazul.

-Le estaba dando un masaje de pies a Ulquiorra, ¿hay… algo de malo en eso?-respondió Ichigo.

-Pero… yo pensé…-Grimmjow se sintió como un completo estúpido. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.-¡Y ustedes vuelvan a sus cuartos, aquí no hay nada que ver!

Cerrando la puerta con fuerza, los dos volvían a estar solos.-Grimmjow es tan sobre protector a veces.-comento Ulquiorra con una sonrisita.

-Si, a ver si con eso dejan de espiarnos por un rato. Ahora…-Ichigo fue hasta la cama, poniéndose sobre el moreno.-…vuelve a decir lo increíble que soy.

**24. Salvajes **

No había sido fácil, pero por fin lo había logrado. Había escuchado rumores sobre el legendario demonio murciélago, una criatura negra como la noche, y tan inalcanzable como la misma luna llena. Muchos otros demonios intentaron atraparlo, pero todos fallaron. Pero el era diferente, el era Ichigo Kurosaki, descendiente del Demonio Original, el era el Rey, y todo rey necesita un compañero que este a su nivel.

Con cautela, se fue acercando. Delineado la delicada figura bajo las grandes alas negras, ese pelaje suave, su torso pálido como la luz de luna, cabello largo azabache, cuernos que nacían en las sienes, y una larga cola que se movía de tanto en tanto.

Perfecto.

En el segundo que sus ojos se encontraron, verdes contra marrones, la pelea inicio. Por horas estuvieron así, sangre derramándose, heridas que se curaban al instante. Hasta que, en un movimiento, Ichigo logro derribar al murciélago. Poniendo todo su peso sobre el moreno, atrapo sus muñecas, logrando evitar que saliera volando. Dando un gruñido, el murciélago se retorció con todas sus fuerzas. El demonio de pelo naranja soltó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, para luego juntar su boca con la del murciélago, en un salvaje beso. Con manos expertas, reclamo cada rincón de ese cuerpo jamás tocado de esa forma tan íntima, y no mucho después, lo tenía gimiendo, suplicando por más.

-Dame tu nombre.-susurro en su oído, su voz ronca, deseando desesperadamente reclamarlo en ese instante, pero necesitaba de su nombre para continuar con el ritual, solo así seria completamente suyo.

-…ahaa… Ul… ¡Ulquiorra!-gimió, sus garras clavándose en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Estaba hecho. Y dándole un profundo beso, lo hizo suyo de una embestida.

En aquella noche de luna llena, solo se escucharon los gemidos y gruñidos de dos demonios, siguiendo los deseos de su demoniaco amor.

ººººº

Y esto es todo. Si me llega la inspiración, terminare con el resto de los títulos que quedaron. Por favor disculpen que mi Ichigo este tan OOC en algunas historias, en mi cabeza el seria el más pervertido de los dos XD

Nos estamos viendo.


End file.
